Sânge
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Stefan/Vladimir:."Disfruta del extraño y particular sabor que los labios de Vladimir tienen; sabor a sangre añeja, a sangre de sus enemigos vencidos, a sangre de miles de naciones sometidas a su poder" Reto. Slash. Limme.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Stefan/Vladimir. Es culpa de Alex, es todo lo que voy a decir.

**Advertencias: **Se-xo-ru-do-en-tre-ru-ma-nos :D

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Sânge**

**(16# Sangre)**

* * *

_Stefan._

_._

Él lo mira a aquellos ojos borgoña que tienen muchos años pero siguen viéndose feroces y se relame los labios, provocando, viendo si produce alguna reacción en su compañero eterno. Vladimir le sonríe prepotente y algo chispea allí entre ellos, quizá el encuentro de ojos color sangre con ojos color sangre, pero ninguno se mueve en aquel lugar.

A Stefan le agrada verlo sentado en el que alguna vez fue su trono, con aire ausente, observando las ruinas de su reino, porque le da cierto poder, y a él le encanta el poder.

Le encanta también la complicidad que puede notar entre ambos, cómo sin mediar palabra es que coinciden sobre qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, sobre cómo es que con aquel silencio, ese tercer compañero constante, pueden comunicarse incluso mejor que cuando hablan con aquella lengua rústica, que recuerda a la madera y a lo antiguo, tan suya y perdida a la vez.

Stefan vuelve su vista hacia uno de sus costados, rompiendo el contanto, haciendo que Vladimir extrañe, de alguna manera, aquel color sangre que sabe es exactamente igual a sus propios ojos, pero que se ve mucho mejor en su compañero. Porque a Stefan le encanta jugar con él, tenerlo a su voluntad, dominar, siempre ser quien domine.

Y entonces Vladimir gruñe por lo bajo, Stefan ríe y se acerca hacia él, lo invita a levantarse, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como a un rey debe hacércele o como si le estuviera invitando a bailar, sólo para recibir un resoplido y una declinación a la oferta. Su sonrisa se ensancha, gatuna y llena de perversión, y se acerca a él, a su oído, y le susurra unas cuantas palabras que podrían hacer sonrojar a cualquier persona, pero que en cambio tienen por respuesta una pequeña risilla que se escapa por entre sus comisuras, traicionando al dueño. Stefan entonces muerde su oreja, juega con él, lo exaspera, vuelve a dominar. Vladimir siente aquella inquietud que muchas veces suele apoderarse de él cuando su compañero juega sucio, aquella inquietud y ansiedad que se acumulan en una zona específica del cuerpo, aquella que le impulsa a lanzarse sobre él, pero aquella misma inquietud que reprime mordiéndose imperceptiblemente el labio porque sabe (y le gusta) que Stefan es quien manda allí entre los dos.

No le hace gracia romper uno de los tronos, por lo que lo toma sin cuidado y lo quita de allí, le obliga a levantarse y lo tira al suelo, no importa, porque lo único que saldrá dañado allí será la loza de miles de años (incluso pudo oír una suave quebradura cuando Vladimir cayó). Y luego simplemente comienza a jugar, como hace casi todas las noches (y las madrugadas y los atardeceres, también). Le gruñé y le muestra sus afilados dientes con total libertad, desgarra las ropas y rompen un poco más la loza con cada embestida ruda y concisa. Araña su espalda y muerde su mandíbula, y le besa con todo menos lentitud, disfrutando del extraño y particular sabor que los labios de Vladimir tienen; sabor a sangre añeja, a sangre de sus enemigos vencidos, a sangre de miles de naciones sometidas a su poder, a buenos recuerdos, a un imperio fuerte que no le temía a nadie. Y cada jadeo y rasguño suelen recordarle a la gloria en la que estaban hace varios miles de años, cada vez que Vladimir jala de su cabello y él gruñe y aumenta el ritmo en respuesta, suele imaginar cómo reconstruirán su reinado cuando tengan el poder suficiente, mientras se funden en uno.

Y siempre vuelve a sus labios con sabor a sangre, siempre, porque le recuerdan a los momentos de apogeo, les tiene cierta afición, y porque simplemente le excita morderlos y oír el jadeo de su compañero que escapa de entre ellos en respuesta.

* * *

_&._


End file.
